The Resurrection of the Rising Sun's Warriors
by captainwii
Summary: OC introduced. a young man comes to Sooga Village with the dream of rebuilding the Samurai. and when an evil force Pucca alone cannot defeat threatens the land, His dream may be the only hope to save Sooga Village. please review. finally completed.
1. Chapter 1

The Resurrection of the Rising Sun's Warriors.

Chapter 1

(Camera shows what appears to by a 17-year-old Caucasian boy. The boy is seen wearing what appears to be a pair of jeans, flip-flop sandals, a buzz cut hairdo, and a bathrobe. He is seen walking in the bamboo forest. After a few minutes, he walks into where Garu's house is. Here he sees Garu and Gura sparing. The boy sits down and watches to the fight. He could tell Garu was holding back. The fight ends with Gura managing to move aside a punch from Garu, grabbing his arm, putting him in an arm lock, then letting him go and kicking him in the lower back, knocking him down. Garu gets back up and chuckles pleasingly.)

Gura: that was fun!

(Suddenly, Gura and Garu notice the mysterious boy clapping his hands.)

Mysterious Boy: well done, I knew this would be the outcome of the fight.

Gura: who're you?

Mysterious Boy: call me Yowaka. I've heard about you Garu (points at Garu) tales tell about your heroism and skills as a ninja. I know talking with you is gonna be hard considering your vow of silence I've heard about-

Gura: (chuckles slightly) wait, wait! You've told my big brother, Garu, took a vow of silence?

Yowaka: uh.. yeah, why?

(there was a brief silence, but then Garu and Gura fall down laughing.)

Yowaka: what's so funny?

Garu: I can't believe it! That silly rumor about my vow is still going. Where're you from anyway?

Yowaka: uh.. the United States

Gura: hahaha! That explains his Caucasian look.

(The 2 brothers laugh even harder. When they finally had enough they get back on their feet.)

Garu: I can't believe that crazy rumor was spread all the way as far as America. Serves me right for not talking very much. People assumed I haven't spoken a word 'cuz I took that vow.

Yowaka: well, at least I now know you do talk. So that vow was all just a humorous misunderstanding, huh?

Gura: you could say that easily. By the way, why are you dress liked that, the bathrobe? The flip-flops? You can't tell us that's apart of American culture.

Yowaka: No, but that does bring us to why I'm here.

Garu: which is…?

Yowaka: I came to Sooga Island in hopes of becoming a Samurai! I dressed like I do merely 'cuz a kimono is hard to find in the States. And I came here the reason being that samurai were deemed nothing more than an extinct species that could barely be of any use in the world, even in Japan, or it's Japanese term Nihon if you prefer, the very nation where the Samurai were originated and highly respected as warriors of the Rising Sun. I heard ninjas were in Sooga village and figured that if people are able to be ninjas here, why not a samurai as well? Since you're here Garu, I was hoping you could teach me kenjutsu, the fighting style of the samurai. Any chance you'd be willing to do so?

Garu: me? Teach you kenjutsu? Hmmmmmm, I could do more than that.

Yowaka: what do you mean?

Garu: you'll see, wait here, Gura, let's go inside.

Gura: sure thing, big brother.

(Garu and Gura enter their house. Minutes pass and Gura exits the house wearing a samurai kimono.)

Gura: okay, Yowaka, come right in.

Yowaka: (thinks) why is he wearing a kimono, wait, is this what I think it is?

(Yowaka enters Garu and Gura's house, taking off his flip-flops as he gets inside. Gura then suddenly hands Yowaka a samurai kimono and pants.)

Gura: Put this on then enter the other room (points at a door at the east part of the room.) my brother and I will wait for you here. (enters the room.)

Yowaka: what's up with all the sudden generosity they're giving me? Oh well, given the circumstances, I think I should just go along with it all.

(Yowaka takes off the clothes he was wearing and puts on the samurai kimono that Gura gave him.)

Yowaka: hey, it fits nicely.

(Yowaka enters the room Gura wanted him to enter. Here he sees Garu and Gura sitting on pillows as well as Garu also wearing a samurai kimono. Yowaka takes a pillow and sits on it.)

Yowaka: so that's what you're doing, Garu, you plan on not only teaching me kenjutsu, but also the way of the samurai as a whole.

Garu: we both are.

Yowaka: to learn under a hero such as yourself, Garu, It's by far my highest honor. But I must ask; why are you doing this?

Garu: first off, You're in Sooga Island, if you know of this place, (chuckles slightly) you can't expect to last very long here without some fighting skills of some kind, I can tell easily you'd be made into a corpse by Muji or someone before you spent your first night here if you're not careful or if you don't have someone or something to your sorry hide safe. Secondly, you want to be a Samurai, a class of warrior that hasn't had any real meaning in 200 years. Surely you didn't come all the way from the U.S of A just for that.

Yowaka: you're right, and I knew that the Samurai became practically extinct due to politics in Japan. But I want to see to it that these Warriors of the Rising Sun, as I like to call them, no longer become struck by politics or any of that nonsense. My ambition is to remake the way of the Samurai, restore it to the glory and honor it once carried, if not, to some similarity.

Garu: I see.

Yowaka: (kneels to Garu and gets back to sitting position) so, when do we start, Garu-sensei?

Garu: (Pulls out a wooden practice sword and hands it to Yowaka) just say the word, Yowaka.

(Yowaka smiles.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yowaka: (narrating) It's been afew days since I arrived to Sooga Island. I haven't yet entered the village mainly 'cuz it never occured to me to do so. Both Garu-Sensei and Gura-Sensei trained me in the way of the samurai and were even kind enough to let me stay with them. so far I already understood Bushido, The Way of the Warrior, easily and now have only need to develop my combat skills. What does it mean to be a Samurai? To put yourself to a set of moral principles? To achieve the stillness of the mind? To master the way of the sword? In truth being a Warrior of the Rising Sun is rather like solving a riddle, and the answer? You have to decide for yourself. Perhaps that's why I'm so interested in the Samurai, they seem like the kind of people I can relate to pretty well. Anyway, After a whiles worth I learned the basics of Kenjutsu, all that is needed with that now is to fully master what I've learned.

(Camera shows Yowaka and Gura just outside Garu and Gura's houses sparing each each using Bokken with Garu sitting. After just afew swing, Gura quickly swings his bokken at Yowaka's head, knocking him down. Yowaka gets back up.)

Yowaka: this learning the way of the sword is harder than I thought. I'm getting my butt kicked easily by a five-year-old

(Garu walks over to Yowaka.)

Garu: I think I know what you're problem is, you're trying to think up your next move as you attack, don't think, just do. Use instinct to determine what you do. (oves back to where he was watching Yowaka and Gura's previous sparing match.)

Yowaka: use instinct, sounds abit far-fetched but alright.

(Yowaka and Gura once again face each other and get into fighting stance. They simply face each other without doing anything for a while. Abyo suddenly arrives and walks.)

Abyo: hey, Garu! wanna- (notices Garu and Gura wearing samurai kimonos) wait, why are you...

Garu: surprised? (points at Yowaka) He gave us the idea.

Abyo: Who's he?

Garu: He calls himself Yowaka. He used to live in America but came here to become a samurai. he even wants to remake the way of the samurai as a whole.

Abyo: Samurai? you mean these guys dressed in robes holding swords, the guys who cut open their entrails when their at too much shame?

Garu: I'd say the cutting of the entrails part is the reason he wishes to remake the samurai and not revive it as it was.

Abyo: oh...

Garu: And I suggest not bothering him just yet. He and Gura seem pretty focused.....

(Gura and Yowaka continue to just look at each other. As if their minds were narrowing down on something. suddenly they both attack. Gura was surprised to see what seemed to be a sudden boost on Yowaka's skills. The fight started to become more and more fast and furious with every second passing by. but then, both Gura and Yowaka swang their bokken at each other horizontaily and stop with each other's bokken at each other's necks.)

Abyo: whoa! a draw!

(Both Yowaka and Gura put their bokken in the shash of their samurai kimono and bow to each other. Garu walks over to them clapping his hands.)

Garu: you both did really well. Yowaka, you've certainly shown potential. After some more practice, you'll soon be able to call yourself a samurai.

Yowaka: It means alot coming from you, Garu-Sensei.

Abyo: (Walks over to the trio) That was amazing! both of you were going insanely fast in that fight.

Yowaka: (bows slightly) And you must be Garu-Sensei's friend, Abyo-San. Ohayoo Gozaimasu (translation: good morning).

Abyo: you speak Japanese?

Yowaka: I perfer calling it Nihon-jin myself but you're right. I do speak some Japanese. I took classes at it before I left the States.

Gura: whew! That was quite a work-out.

Garu: say, It's almost lunch-time. How about we head for the Goh-Rong, my treat.

Yowaka: Good idea, considering I've been sticking around the house for almost a week.

Abyo: He's been staying with you guys for almost a week?

Garu: yeah, he really does need to get out more.

(Camrea cuts to Garu, Abyo, Gura, and Yowaka in the Goh-Rong. The four of them are already at their table and waiting for their order of Ja-Jang noodles.)

Abyo: So you're from America?

Yowaka: yeah, I know, people made this country as the land of the free and home of the brave, but now these days there's red tape, cooperate nonsense, and other things we brought upon ourselves that keep the good ol' U.S of A from being what we've been wanting it to be. I respect what the States is trying to be but It won't do any good if people keep pressing each other with other petty matters. That's another reason why I came here to Sooga Village. Weather the politics here is democratic or not doesn't necessary matter, but at least it's honest and consistent with what kind of place it is.

(camera shows Pucca serving bowls of Ja-Jong noodles to other tables, she suddenly notices Garu at his table and begins to dash at him. but Yowaka senses the approach and instinctively pulls out his bokken and jumps into Pucca's way. Pucca siply stops and gives a sweat drop in response.)

Yowaka: oh, my apologies, Garu was teaching me to develop my 6th sense and ever since I mastered it, I got real jumply at sudden movements.

(Pucca simply oves around Yowaka and ponces on on Garu, who Pucca seemed to notice he looked good in a samurai kimono. Pucca smothers Garu with her usual volley of kisses.)

Yowaka: So this must be Pucca, yeah that's right, Garu-sensei, Gura-sensei told me quite abit about her. Don't worry, she's not my type, then again, I never figured out my type yet. hahaha!

(Bing-Bing and Ving-Ving suddenly enter the Goh-Rong. Bing-Bing imediately notices Yowaka and dashes to him.)

Bing-Bing: ooooh! my, my, my, don't we now have a new handsome face in this lovely little village.

Yowaka: do you always do this to people you first meet?

Bing-Bing: nope, only the atrractive ones.

(Without anyone noticing, Ving-Ving manages to get close to behind Pucca and pulls off a bit of her hair. Pucca feels the tug and turns to Ving-Ving's direction. He simpy stands where he is while holding a piece of his hair behind his back, whisling innocently. When Pucca returns to kissing Garu, Ving-Ving immediately exits the Gog-Rong.)

Bing-Bing: Too bad you're so young, I could ask you out.

Yowaka: And It's too bad I still haven't figured out my type yet.

Bing-Bing: (looks around) hey, I just noticed, where's Ving-Ving?

(Camera cuts to inside Muji's lair with Muji sitting in his throne grooming his moustashe and his Xombies just standing by waiting for Muji's next order. Ving-Ving then enters the lair.)

Ving-Ving: hey there, Muji,

Muji: what? what d' ya want? I'm busy grooming my magnificent moustashe!

Ving-Ving: Here's a question: how would you like to rule all of Sooga Village?

Muji: hmm, yeah that would be nice.. but who am I kidding? That's not gonna happen.

Ving-Ving: actually, I think it will. (pulls out the bit of Pucca's hair he got) This is a sample of Pucca's DNA. If you use it on your Xombies, think of what a powerful army you'll have behind you that can help you invade Sooga village.

Muji: having an army of Xombies as strong as Pucca? Now THAT, THAT I like! but wait, you must want something in exhange for such a sweet deal.

Ving-Ving: oh don't worry, we can talk about what I want when it becomes relevant.

(Muji and Ving-Ving both laugh sinisterly.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yowaka: (narrating) It's now probably been a month since I left the very country Uncle Sam is probably crying over. And just after my existence became clear to everyone in Sooga Village, they seem to already accept a Gaijin (Foreigner) like myself as one of them. Garu-sensei eventually told me that he believes I'm ready to call myself a samurai and gave me my own katana and wakisashi. I have now become a Warrior of the Rising Sun. That should make my dream feel like a reality. But 1 samurai in Sooga Village hardly means much to anyone, it somehow just didn't seem enough. I'll figure something out but for now I should put other matters in mind. In other words, Ving-Ving is missing. both Bing-Bing and Ring-Ring seemed worried. Bing-Bing has offered a big award to anyone who can find it. many people were in it for the award while others were in it merely 'cause it was the right thing to do. Me? I'm in it for both. But something tells me that there's more to Ving-Ving's disappearance than what one may suspect….

(Camrea shows Pucca looking around the bamboo forest. clearly looking for Ving-Ving like most of the people of Sooga village. She eventually sees Muji's lair and decides to check here. She climbs up the wall and peeks over it to see Ving-Ving with Muji, they seem to be talking to each other and seemed accompanied by what looks like a dark red-skinned.)

Muji: These Hyper Xombies are smarter, stronger, and faster than my regular Xombies, but they aren't as strong as Pucca.

Ving-Ving: Does it matter? Weather or not Pucca can defeat just one of them won't matter. I know even she can't take out an entire army of them!

Muji: yeah, you might be right, kid. And the rest of Sooga Village's people can't do anything about it. They're not at all prepared to handle an army. They've never even been to war.

Ving-Ving now THAT's pathectic!

(Pucca doesn't hear what either Ving-Ving or Muji wre saying and simply climbs over the wall, Into Muji's lair.

Pucca: Ving-Ving! What're doing here? Your mom's worried about you!

Ving-Ving: (notices Pucca) ahh, Pucca, you've shown to be quite popular in that peaceful little village we all live it, and by peaceful, and mean insanely BORING! It's time me and Muji's new buddy the Hyper Xombie to spice the place up a notch. Get her!

(The Hyper Xombie charges at Pucca. It throws some fast punches that Pucca barely dodges, Pucca then punches at the Hyper Xombie, sending it flying several feet and knocking it out.)

Ving-Ving: (unfazed) oh, no you don't I worked too dang hard to get that DNA I got from that bit of your hair into those Xombies, I'm not gonna let you ruin my fun with riding peace form this village! With my help Muji will take control of Sooga Village!

Pucca: you're helping Muji just 'cuz you're bored!?

Ving-Ving: Nothing to get upset about, in fact, once Muji here succeeds, we can go about our lives like the whole thing never happened.

Pucca: That's not true!

Ving-Ving: sigh! I guess there's no way I can talk you out of this. Well, I can't afford to go home to mom yet, not 'till Sooga Village comes to Muji's control. Looks like it's 2 on 1, mono-o-double girl-to-men. Just you, and me, and Muji, and our HYPER XOMBIES!!!

(A large swarm of Hyper Xombies enter the area and surround Pucca.)

Ving-Ving: I can see the headlines now: "Pucca's last standing, not to be confused with Cluster's last standing." You can't defeat all those Hyper Xombies by yourself Pucca. They're faster, smarter, and stronger than Muji's regular Xombies.

(The Hyper Xombies start to approach Pucca. Camera cuts to inside Garu's house with Gura and Yowaka in the kitchen washing dishes. Gura for the record this time is wearing his usual ninja outfit.)

Gura: It's nice of you to help me with my chores.

Yowaka: It's the least I could do in return for letting me stay with you and your brother. Though I wish I could find that Ving-Ving kid, whatever cash his mom's giving out would be enough to help me rent someplace.

Gura: by the way, what first got you into the whole samurai thing?

Yowaka: I first learned about samurai in a Hanzo the Razor movie. And for now, all you need to know, kiddo, is that it's too mature for someone your age.

Gura: not another one! It sucks to be just a little kid! I'm too young to do a lotta stuff. There were a quite afew movies at the theater that no one ever let me go in to see. not even Pucca, and that probably tells you something.

(They hear a knock on the door. Yowaka and Gura go to the door to answerit, when they open the door. They see Garu carrying Pucca over his shoulder. Pucca appears badly brushed and beaten-up and her clothes appear slightly ripped and holed as if she got into a fight.)

Gura: Pucca!

Garu: I saw her passed out just outside. Gura, you know where the first-aid kit is, bring it here. Yowaka, get some water.

Yowaka: you got it!

(Camera cuts to Pucca sitting up in a futon, with wearing a blanket, holding a cup of green tea with both hands, and several band-aids on her face. Also with Garu, Gura, and Yowaka sitting in the room with her.)

Garu: (thinks while giving a reddened face) I can't believe I'm doing this, I mean, I know it's the right thing and all. But I never thought she'd need my help like this.

Yowaka: tell us, Pucca, what exactly happened?

Gura: yeah, who did this to you?

Pucca: well, there's good news and bad news to this.

Yowaka: which is…..?

Pucca: the good new, I found Ving-Ving.

Yowaka: that's good. (thinks) though it does mean I can't get the cash now. (talks again) and the bad news?

(Pucca explains the situation to Garu, Gura, and Yowaka. Garu and Gura give shocked expressions while Yowaka simply faces a different direction and appears to be pondering something.)

Gura: Ving-Ving was using a piece of your hair he managed to get to help Muji build an army of Hyper Xombies? And they're gonna use this army to take over Sooga village? Aw crud!

Pucca: yeah, they were tougher than Muji's regular Xombies. I couldn't stand a chance against them by myself.

Yowaka: If what you say is true, than just anyone of us can never hope to face this army alone. What we need is to lead an army of our own to stop them.

Garu: us? lead an army?

Yowaka: Yes, we're the only ones with any chance of leading an army 'cause we and our friends are the only ones with any amount of real combat experience. (Stands up) We must gather every able-bodied person in the village.

(Camera cuts to, Yowaka, Garu, Gura, Ching, Abyo, Pucca, and Bing-Bing on a 4-foot high platform, with the rest of the townsfolk standing in front of them.)

Bing-Bing: (gives a mortified look) I'm shocked that my son has joined the likes of Muji, utterly shocked.

Yowaka: relax, you'll have plenty of time to scold, ground, spank, or whatever you plan on doing to Ving-Ving when this is all over. (turns to the towns people) people of Sooga Village! As you may have already known A great force has plans of threatening our homes and everything we've come to love. Muji has an army of Hyper Xombies He's using to assume control over us all. None of us can take on this army alone! We must unite into an army of our own to counter this threat. I know it's risky and some of us just might die, but we wouldn't have gathered you here if we thought we could do this ourselves. But the lives we've lived are in this village are on the line, and I say we fight to protect it!

(The towns people looks at each other and nod in agreement. Inaudible chatter can also be heard from them.)

Yowaka: Are you with us? hai or iie?

Chang: (voice heard from the crowd) uh, which ones mean yes? I forgot.

Yowaka: (raises his eyes in slight exasperation) hai….

Townspeople: (all in unison) HAAAAIIII!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yowaka: (narrating) It took just a short while when we built up the equipment needed to build this army. I managed to make it so that it was all samurai weapons and armor. But no one seemed to notice, in fact, none of them seemed to care, their only concerns were if we'd win this war and who would live or die afterwards. None of us know how exactly Muji and Ving-Ving plan on using the Hyper Xombie army on us but at least we'd be prepared for the worst.)

(Camera shows Yowaka wearing grey samurai armor standing next to a row of tables full of samurai weapons and apparel while holding a clip-board and checking off certain passing townsfolk who pass by and pick up the equipment. Garu, Abyo, Pucca, and Ching stand behind the tables handing the passing villagers the equipment, wearing samurai armor and robes underneath. Garu and Pucca were wearing red armor while Ching was wearing purple armor and Abyo was wearing black armor.)

Yowaka: gather up your samurai equipment to get ready for the training sequence!

Abyo: Get your Katanas, Wakisashis, armor, robes, and sandals. Hiiya! (quickly takes off the breast-plate of his armor and rips the upper-half of his robe.)

(Garu walks over to Yowaka.)

Garu: where'd you get the idea of us fighting as samurai anyway?

Yowaka: With the given facts the resources of this island consist of quite a bit from the materials that make the equipment, and the given fact the samurai are considered more suitable for war-zones than ninjas. I can say with certainty that it would get 2 birds with 1 stone.

Garu: aha! So THAT's how you plan on "remaking" the samurai!

Yowaka: (gulps and freezes) (thinks) crud! I let it slip, now who knows how Garu's gonna react, will my friendship with him be strained? Will my integrity be at steak?

Garu: haha! Relax, I'm alright with it. Heck, If I know Muji, he probably doesn't have much of anything better anyway.

(Camera cuts to Muji and Ving-Ving observing the Hyper Xombies as they equip themselves with Viking armor and weapons.)

Ving-Ving: Vikings!? Are you serious? I thought we'd be sweeping the place clean of any opposition with something better than this. Like using machine guns or tanks! Or something like that.

Muji: You crazy!? Ya have any idea how expensive this stuff is? You must've watching too much TV kiddo.

Ving-Ving: yeah, maybe you're right. I doubt the people of Sooga Village can think of anything better than that anyway.

(Camera shows Yowaka and the group of townsfolk standing in front of a row of targets. Yowaka is seen holding a Yumi (bow) and arrow.)

Yowaka: okay, what you gotta do is shoot the arrow at the target, aim for as close to the center as possible.

(Yowaka aims the bow and fires the arrow, it hits the very center of the target. Camera cuts to a row of villagers standing in front of the row of targets while holding Yumi's and arrows, they fire their arrows at their specific targets, they mainly either miss or hit a part of the target that's far from the center. Yowaka simply looks at their performance blankly.)

Yowaka: You'll all get the hang of it….

(Camera cuts to Yowaka standing next to Abyo, who's on a horse while holding a Yari (Spear). The villagers were also riding horses and holding Yari and were just a short distance from where Abyo and Yowaka were. There was also a row of practice dummies tied to wooden posts.)

Yowaka: okay, watch what Abyo does.

(Abyo charges at the row of dummies and swings the Yari at one of them, cutting it down. Abyo then rides back to where Yowaka is.)

Yowaka: excellent, Abyo.

Abyo: I'm beginning to like this samurai thing.

Uncle Dumpling: (among the crowd of villagers and wearing brown armor) hey, this isn't so hard!

(The villagers ride their horses toward the row of dummies, but when they pierce their Yari's at them, they find themselves hanging on to them while off their horses. Yowaka and Abyo looks at the scene with a surprised expression.)

Yowaka: this is problematic.

Abyo: (Sarcastically) maybe we should send the dummies into battle.

Yowaka: (humored by what Abyo said) heh! (but starts thinking about the idea for a moment seconds later.)

(Camera cuts to in the bamboo forest at nighttime with Ssosso wearing orange samurai armor and meditating. Abyo suddenly arrives walking over to Ssosso while adjusting the katana and wakizashi he's wearing at his side.)

Abyo: you know, I'm more used to using nunchucks than a sword.

Ssosso: It's always good to adjust to any situation.

Abyo: well, maybe you're right, I somehow doubt nunchucks can help me in the battlefield anyway. I gotta say, you gotta be a real man to wear a sword.

(Ssosso stands up, the Chefs (all wearing brown armor), Policeman Bruce (Dark blue), Chang (green), Ching, Ring-Ring (pink), Bing-Bing (maroon), and Santa, suddenly arrive. They all stand in formation as if they're gonna do a musical. They sing someithng in line of "Men in Tights- the singing merrymen" while doing a musical dance as a singing group, with Abyo and Ssosso in front.)

Singing group: We're guys! We're guys with swords, We roam around the village not using Fords.

Policeman Bruce: (stops and thinks) Is my squad car a Ford? Over. (gets back to doing the sequence.)

Singing group: We're guys! We're guys with swords! Baddies slice us, we slice 'em back, That's gold! We may seemed old-fashioned, but watch what you say! Or else we'll knock you out cold!

(All of them throw a punch in front of them, except for Ssosso, who because of his bad eye-sight accidentally punchs Abyo in the face. Abyo gets knocked down but gets back up to do the sequence.) We're guys! Guys with swords! Always on guard, fighting off evil hordes! (The group does a dance number in the can-can style fashion for a short while before getting back into position.) We're guys! Goody guys! We're guys with swords! (everyone pulls out their katana, except for Ssosso, who by mistake pulls out his wakizashi) Swords! (puts their swords away) We roam around the village not using Fords. We're guys! We're guys with swords! Baddies slice us, we slice 'em back! That's gold! We may seem Feudal, but don't get us wrong, or else we'll knock you out cold! (Again, they all throw a punch forward except for Ssosso who again accidentally punches and knocks down Abyo, who again gets back up.) We're Guys, we're Guys With Swords! Shape ones! Always on guard, fighting off evil hordes! When something goes wrong, just call for the Guys with Swords! We're good!

(Author's note: Mel Brooks can sue me all he wants for this, but I couldn't resist.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yowaka: (narrating) here's something I think you might find interesting. I'm a samurai for just a short while, yet already I managed to achieve the rank of samurai that is considered the most important in matters such as war. And I'm saying that the people of Sooga Village have allowed me to become a Shogun. This means I have governmental rule over Sooga Village. But only during matters such as this war we're in. aside from that, unless they count Master Soo as their leader of sorts, who isn't doing a thing about this war for some reason, they have no real government system. But you know how some people say that people don't need a leader? Just good common sense? Well apparently everyone in Sooga village seems to have just that. And the few who don't, have everyone else to guide them. Anyway, back to getting serious now. My army is now prepared for the war that awaits and unless I have a strong amount of info on my enemy, I'll have to expect heavy casualties.

(Camera shows Yowaka sitting alone in a room in Garu's house. He was sitting in front of a table that had a Japanese tea cup and teapot. He briefly sips tea from the cup. Tobe suddenly sneaks his way into the room, but Yowaka takes no notice and seems to just sit where he is. Tobe then smoothly dashes out of hiding and dashes at Yowaka. Yowaka, quickly, with surprising timing, pulls out his katana and blocks Tobe's attack. Yowaka then slashes at Tobe afew times with jerky reflexes, which causes several cuts to open up holes in Tobe's shirt. Tobe looks closely at Yowaka to see his eyes were bulging.)

Tobe: abit too wired on caffeine, are we?

Yowaka: you must be Tobe, rival to the one who I consider my master.

Tobe: I know that Samurai is to considered a servant….

Yowaka: and if you know about this war that's about to go on. I see My leadership as Shogun in his service.

Tobe: hmph.

Yowaka: I hear you seek vengeance on my master and sensei for something. Care to tell me?

Tobe: …… not on your life.

Yowaka: well, I dunno what it is, but something tells me whatever Garu-sensei did you affected merely your pride.

Tobe: So, he's joining you in this war?

Yowaka: He's apart of my army. And I consider myself in service to him in gratitude for what he's done for me. So it's in that sense that we are in truth in each other's service.

Tobe: so he may die in this war.

Yowaka: And if it means protecting this village and everything in it I've come to love. I will die along with him if I have to. Honor, Compassion, Loyalty, these were the virtues the samurai, the Warriors of the Raising Sun, have devoted themselves completely by. And my people now understand and go by these virtues as Samurai as well. But back on-topic. Do you suppose you'd be looking forward to Garu dying in the field of battle?

Tobe: well, he'd be destroyed, and you have no idea how much it mean to me.

Yowaka: (eyes return to normal) really? Do you really think someone else killing Garu would be getting your vengeance?

(Tobe is startled, he realizes something about the idea.)

Yowaka: I think if you truly wish to have vengeance, you'd do the dirty work yourself.

Tobe: so you're saying I'd be protecting my vengeance if Garu doesn't die in this war?

Yowaka: If you see it that way, then I guess so.

Tobe: What would you need me to do?

Yowaka: to learn about my enemy, give me as much information as possible.

Tobe: very well…

(Tobe exits the room by jumping out the window. Yowaka sits back down where he was, he then takes the teapot and gulps down all the tea in it. Tobe then reenters the room.)

Tobe: I got all the information you need.

(Yowaka quickly stands up and dashes to Tobe at what looks like super-human speed.)

Yowaka: (fast-paced talking) Did you? Good, good, good!

Tobe: but first, calm down.

Yowaka: (talks normally) oh, sorry, I have abit of a caffeine addiction. Anyway, what'd you get?

Tobe: here, (hands Yowaka a piece of paper) this is all there is to know about your enemy, use it well, and I think you'll be able to win this war in only one battle, and maybe even with no deaths.

Yowaka: I'm glad we understand each other.

(Tobe leaves the room through the window again. Yowaka reads the paper Tobe gave him, then turns around to see Gura again wearing samurai robes.)

Gura: Yowaka, I saw you with Tobe, what's going on?

Yowaka: let's just say we came to understand one another.

(Pucca suddenly arrives close to Gura and picks the little.)

Pucca, alright, Gura, bathtime! For both of us.

Yowaka: (face reddens slightly I didn't need to hear that... anyway, after that, both you tell the others to sleep early, we prepare for battle before dawn. And now there's no chance we can't lose…

Pucca: alright, (Pucca leaves the room while carrying Gura.)

Yowaka: Muji, Ving-Ving, we know just what we need to about you. And now, get ready to face the true might of the Rising Sun's Warriors!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yowaka: (narrating) It's now been for I think 2 or maybe 3 mouths that I've been in Sooga Village. It's the longest I've stayed in 1 place in my life outside my previous home in the suburbans that I left the moment I learned where Sooga Island was. I've got nothing left in America anyway. My own family saw my loyalty toward them as nothing more than something they can use to their convenience, No appreciation was given at all. When I learned about Sooga Village, I already decided to find out everything I can about it and at the same time, removed all evidence regarding my existence here so no contact with me can be made possible. The Samurai's loyalty and honor back in Japan was well respected and appreciated until I think sometime in the 19th century when the so-called Land of The Rising Sun decided to innovate their politics and not let the Samurai exist in it. The samurai were what made Japan and what enabled it to exist as a culture in the first place. and Japan spat in their faces as a result. I guess the Samurai and I had quite abit in common at that time. I guess that's the mian reason why I've been wanting to remake their ways. so that what they've done will be properly respected for as long as they are remembered, Just as many of my people back in the U.S appreciated their victory over british oppression back in the Amercian Revolution. Now I am a Shogun of what might be perhaps Sooga Village's first Army in history, leading a good army's worth of Samurai which consists of just about anyone who wants their homeland to be as it alway's has been, which is pretty much another reason why I'm leading this army as you might know, as I want this village to keep the peace and tranqulity I've known it to have as much as they do. Now the first, and last, fight in this war. Muji was planning on attack at dawn to surpise attack us, but we already know that. And We'll give him a counter-surpise by attacking from the east where the Sun rises. I will not let Muji and his Hyper-Xombies destroy what I have come to love. I'll commit Hara-kiri if that ever happens. putting that aside for now, I have come close to fulfilling my dream. The only step that remains to see to it victory turns to our favor in this battle.

(Camera shows Muji and Ving-Ving standing next to each other on top of a slightly steep hill. Ving-Ving was wearing a umbella hat and sunglasses. It was still dark as it was before dawn. an army of Hyper Xombies stands behind them.)

Ving-Ving: geez, you have to attack so early in the morning? I've waiting for this moment, but I'm not THAT impatient.

Muji: we attack early 'cuz then we'd be attacking when they least expect it. they won't stand a chance even if they are prepared to fight us. isn't that brilliant?

Ving-Ving: think what you like, I'm just glad that horrid sunlight won't get to my face once the sun rises.

(The sun starts to rise. suddenly another army appears from a distance at the same direction where the sun was rising. Camera zooms in on Yowaka and Garu, who were riding horses and wearing samurai armor.)

Garu: you say this will be our only battle in this war? and you think if we do this right done of us will die?

Yowaka: Hai (translation: yes) you can either call me crazy, or trust me when I'm doing this. either way, at least Gura wont' be taking part in it.

Garu: speaking of which, where is he? I haven't seen him since last night.

Yowaka: this morning I had him take anyone who shouldn't be fighting and bring them to the underground pantry of the Goh-Rong. mainly because, as confident as I am that none of us will be dead, I know as well as anyone should that the battlefield is no place for small kids.

Garu: ah, that's good, as you might know by now, my little brother means the world to me.

Yowaka: ahhhh, love of a family. I too once had those feelings.

Garu: "had"? what happened with your family?

Yowaka: throughout my life I was very close-knit with my family. now, just perhaps afew days before I decided to leave, they practically ceased to even acknowage my existance. let's leave it at that.

Garu: oh, well...alright.

(Bing-Bing suddenly arrives also on horseback.)

Bing-Bing: my, my, my, if it isn't our hansome little Shogun leading us to victory.

Yowaka: you don't seem very worried, don't you know that your son's apart of this army we're fighting?

Bing-Bing: oh, don't worry, I know, in fact, I know just the punishment for my little vampire-wannabe. just do me a favor and don't cut him up.

Yowaka: relax, all you need to worry about is getting knocked down, okay?

Bing-Bing: not a problem at all. (pulls out her katana) and I must say, making and forging armor was fun while it lasted.

(Abyo then arrrives also on horseback. he was holding 2 katana chained together like nunchucks.)

Abyo: I'm so excited! I can't wait to test out my sword-chucks! hiiya! (starts swingingthe "sword-chucks" around, he accidently swings them to where one of the swords swings toward his head, but Yowaka quickly pulls out his katana and blocks the sword from hitting Abyo.)

Yowaka: I suggest saving innovation for later. we've got Hyper Xombies to fight.

Abyo: alright, (tosses the "Sword-chucks" aside, but pulls out his regular nunchucks) but can I....?

Yowaka: alright, just try to.. you know. (turns to Bing-Bing) bring Pucca, Ring-Ring, and Ching. the 6 of us are gonna break through their lines while the rest of our forces keep the rest from getting to us while we head straight for Muji and Ving-Ving (pointing at them at where they're now behind the Hyper Xombie army)

Bing-Bing: oh! I can see easily where this is going. quite clever of you! (winks at Yowaka and rides off a certain direction. then comes back with Pucca, Ching, and Ring-Ring, who were, yep, you guees it, riding on horses and wearing their samurai armor.)

Ring-Ring: (looks at Yowaka pleasingly) say, you're quite good-looking, think you would-

Yowaka: I know I haven't figured out my type yet, but I know it's not you.

Ring-Ring: hmph, fine then.

Yowaka: besides, we've got more important matters to attend to. (puts a Kabuto (helmet) on) (shouts) first group! forward!

(Yowaka, Bing-Bing, Garu, Pucca, Abyo, Ching, and Ring-Ring start charging toward the Hyper Xombie Army. Camera cuts to Muji and Ving-Ving both looking through a pair of binoculars.)

Muji: they know we're coming. wait, they's approaching from the sunrise, no wonder that Yowaka guy keeps calling Samurai "Warriors Of The Rising Sun"

(Ving-Ving looks through his pair with a shocked expression and pulls them off his face.)

Ving-Ving: uhhh.. Muji, remember when I said I'd tell you what I want in exchange for helping you?

Muji: yeah? so?

Ving-Ving: well, here it is! save me! save me! (points at Yowaka's group charging at their army) hurt them! hurt them! but don't kill them since one of them's my mom!

Muji: (unconcerned) alright, save them, save them, hurt you, hurt you, I got it.

(Ving-Ving only grunts in frustration. Camera shows Yowaka putting away his katana and pulling out a Naginata (look it up) and starts mowing down on Hyper Xombies almost effortlessly. Abyo Pulls out his nunchucks and knocks out every Hyper Xombie he hits. Ching pulls out her katana and starts cutting off the heads of each Hyper Xombie she faces. Pucca pulls out a Yari bow and an plunger-head arrow, attachs a note on the arrow, aims the bow and arrow at Garu, and then fires. Yowaka, however quickly notices and catches the arrow before it gets halfway close to Garu. He looks at Pucca, who gives an embaressed look.)

Yowaka: Passing notes in the heat of battle, Pucca?

(Pucca's face reddens and she chuckles slightly at the humor of the moment.)

Yowaka: aha, (takes the note off the arrow and stuffs it into the robe inside his armor.) well, I gonna have to take that for now, you can have it back after the fight's over.

(Pucca sighs in dissapointment, Ring-Ring notices this and laughs mockingly.)

Ring-Ring: ooooh! looks like someone's geting detention! hahaha!

(suddenly, a Hyper Xombie with a club swings the club at Ring-Ring, knocking her off her horse, she get really mad and enters her opera-esique transformed state, holding her katana and wakizashi with her extending sleeves, she dices up every Hyper Xombie that gets close. Yowaka continues to mow down Hyper Xombies with his Naginata, but then standing up on his horse, impales a Hyper Xombie in front of his, lets go of the naginata, and jumps off his horse, pulling out his katana and wakizashi in the process. He continues to dash at Muji and Ving-Ving's direction, cutting down every Hyper Xombie that standing in his way. afew Hyper Xombie archers take bows and arrows and fire at Yowaka, Yowaka deflects most of the arrows with his katana, but some manage to hit him in the chest, however, he takes no notice at all, not even the slightest response. Yowaka then cuts down the archers once he was close enough. Muji and Ving-Ving look at Yowaka's constant appraoching toward them in shock.)

Ving-Ving: He broke through our lines! he's heading straight toward us!

Muji: Is that boy some kind of demon?!!? (pulls out a megaphone) Hyper Xombies! stop fighting whoever it is you're fighting and stop Yowaka! he's trying to get to me!

(Camera cuts to Bing-Bing off her horse fighting a Hyper Xombie with a spear. She blocks a thrust attack from the Hyper Xombie with her katana and then jabs between it's eyes with her index finger. which causes it to suddenly pass out. Another Hyper Xombie suddenly apporaches Bing-Bing, but suddenly runs off. Bing-Bing turns to where Ching was, who was also fighting a Hyper Xombie, only to be puzzled when her opponent suudenly stops and runs the opposite direction. all the other Hyper Xombies do the same.)

Bing-Bing: they're retreating! but why?

Ching: I dunno, (looks the direction the Hyper Xombies were heading and gasps) oh no! they're all heading for Yowaka!

(Camera cuts to Yowaka still runnig toward Muji and Ving-Ving, only to get cut of by more Hyper Xombies than ever. Yowaka quickly looks around to see all the still-alive Hyper Xombies were surrounding him!)

Yowaka: they're now the defensive, Muji's are making them stop the attack entirely so they can protect him and keep me from getting to him. (shouts) 1st group! there's no way you can get to me in time by yourselves! call the rest of the army!

(Yowaka's first group gives a signal (I'm not gonna think one up, make one up yourself), and the rest of the army starts charging toward the Hyper Xombies. Camera cuts to Yowaka fighting off the Hyper Xombies surrounding him. He was slashing furiously and didn't show any signs of tiring, but the Hyper Xombies just kept coming. But once the Yowaka's entire army got to them, the Hyper Xombie's were slowly forced to draw themselves away from Yowaka. Once they were out of the way, Yowaka continues to dash at Muji and Ving-Ving. Yowaka then gets close to Muji and swings his katana at him. but Muji uplls out his hand mirror and blocks the attack with it.)

Yowaka: So at last we meet, Muji, you should know this, when you face a Samurai, you have 2 options: surrender and live, or fight and die!

Muji: bah! you're the one who's gonna die!

Yowaka: oh I don't plan on killing you.

( Yowaka delivers several lighting fast slashes at Muji before he could block then steathes his katana, suddenly, 1 half of Muji's moustace falls off his face. Muji panics in response. Yowaka then pulls his katana back out and puts it close to the other half of the moustace.)

Yowaka: surrender or the other half of the moustace gets it!

Muji: alright! alright! I give up!

Ving-Ving: you're giving up THAT easily?! you gotta be the worse villain I ever heard of!

(Yowaka unleashes a backward stab at Ving-Ving, but stop when the tip of his katana was just a centimeter alway from Ving-Ving's face. Ving-Ving passes out in shock afterward.)

Yowaka: now Muji, I know there's a voice activated failsafe you can use to make all the Hyper Xombies self-distruct. use it now.

Muji: (meekly) Hyper Xombie failsafe password: "you can go now"

Yowaka: that's a strange failsafe.

(suddenly, all the Hyper Xombies self-distruct. Yowaka's samurai army have won the war. Bing-Bing, Ring-Ring (in her normal form), Garu, Pucca, Ching, and Abyo then arrive.)

Abyo: huzzah! we won!

Bing-Bing: and it's thanks to you we did so, Yowaka. I think you desverve a little sometihng for all you've done. (Bing-Bing gives Yowaka a soft kiss in the cheek.)

Yowaka: (face reddens) right, thanks, anywaym I think there are afew things you wanted to do?

Bing-Bing: oh yeah, you're right.

(Ving-Ving regains consciousness only to see his mom in front of him. Ving-Ving gives a shocked look to realized he and Muji were defeated.)

Bing-Bing: so, you were so bored that you decided to help a certain villain invade Sooga? well, I know just how to fix that.

Ving-Ving: (thinks) crud! I see where this is going...

Bing-Bing: I let you get away with harmless pranks before. but going THAT far means chores for the month!

Muji: (points at Ving-Ving and laughs) haha! chores for the month!

Bing-Bing: and you, Mr. Xombie army leading invader! you're gonna help him!

(Bing-Bing grabs both Muji and Ving-Ving by the ear with one hand and starts to walk off. but just after passing Ring-Ring, she stops, sniffs, and turns to Ring-Ring)

Bing-Bing: sis, what perfume are you wearing?

Ring-Ring: essence of rose, why?

Bing-Bing: ROSE!? yuck! only an idiot would wear a scent so... brand! it's completely official, sis, you need a bath!

(she quickly jabs her index finger at the side of Ring-Ring's head several times and then carries Ring-Ring on her shoulders. Ring-Ring squirms like madto break free to no avail.)

Ring-Ring: what the?! what did you do to me?!

Bing-Bing: simple, I paralyzed the part of your brain that enables you to enter that opera-esique transformed state of yours. you won't be able to transform for, I'd say....3 to 4 weeks now. (turns to Yowaka) by the way, you really should do something about those arrows on your chest.

Yowaka: what are you talking abo- (looks down to see afew arrows got to his chest. then passes out)

Garu: Yowaka!

Bing-Bing: Don't worry, he's not dead, but he should get those arrows pulled out and himself patched up. now if you excuse me.. (walks off with Ring-Ring trying to shake off her big sister's grip on her and with Muji and Ving-Ving being dragged by the ear.)

(An ambulance arrives, paramedics take Yowaka and put him in the ambulance. the ambulance then drives off.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yowaka: (narrating) Tobe was right, I used the infomation he gave me well and the war was won, and none of my people have died. they praised me for the role I played in winning this war. and in graditude, they made me a silent promise, that the Samurai will never cease to exist. the Samurai will be known as protectors of Sooga for as long as the island is old. my dream has now come true. no longer will such well-respected warriors be destroyed by petty-political nonsense of ANY KIND!. sorry, got abit excited here. anyway, I regained consciousness at the hospital, I tihnk I would've stayed longer, but the fact I woke up without my swords with me drove me to persuade the doctors here to let me take my swords and leave, and by persuade, I mean knock out. look, I don't care what the doctors said about my wounds, I'm not staying here if it means I'd have to go without my swords at my side. As you may or may not know, the sword is the Samurai's soul. my swords have become my soul and I will NEVER let myself be part from them for any reason. Also, despite the war being over, some people here think I still call the shots in the village as Shogun. while afew more-so think I earned the right to call myself Sooga village's law-maker. it took me abit to make it clear that with the war over, my status as Shogun is abolished until another war comes up to where fighting is nessisary. Now I decided to go a different road.

(Camera shows Garu in his usual ninja uniform. he was walking in the bamboo forest. Suddenly, he encounters Yowaka, wearing his traditional samurai robes and wearing his katana and wakizashi at his side. Bandages can also be seen in the upper-part of his robes.)

Garu: (gives a surprised look.) Yowaka? but I thought you were in the hospital.

Yowaka: yeah, 'bout that, the thing about us Samurai is that we take being parted from our swords....personal.

Garu: So you left the hospital because they didin't let you keep your swords?

Yowaka: you of all people should understand the samurai's attachment toward their swords, after all, I learned almost everything from you.

Garu: Yeah, still though, you gotta be nuts to leave with your wound still open.

Yowaka:the arrows were pryed out and I was patched up, that's all I'd need to have done.

Garu: (walking closer to Yowaka) really, you must be really tough to be walking in this condition (playfully slaps Yowaka in the back, Yowaka's eyes bulge and he clinches his teeth in pain.)

Yowaka: (restraining himself from crying out.) grrrr....

Garu: see? you shouldn't be moving around like that if you're injuired like that.

Yowaka: you think I should concern myself over some meager pain? bah! Pain is nothing more than a sign of life to me. what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

Garu: don't blame me if you pass out. by the way, you got what you came here for, the Samurai are now an important part of Sooga, just as they were back in Japan. what're you gonna do next?

Yowaka: I plan on taking a personal journey of my own, that would consist of honing my martial and spirtial skills. I will face any worthy challange that would help with such a thing. but to do that, I'm gonna have to release myself from my self-given service torward you. you okay with that?

Garu: sure, it was starting to feel abit annoying anyway, given I didn't ask for it.

Yowaka: yeah, I see.. well, see ya later, (starts to walk off, but stops quickly.) wait, I was also wondering something.

Garu: really?

Yowaka: during that war, I thought the battle with Muji and his now eradicated army would be the ultimate test of my skills. I feel somehow that I was wrong.

Garu: you're saying if I took you on, that would be the true test of your skills?

Yowaka: are you always quick to figure out those thing? or are you reading my mind?

Garu: (chuckles) it does seem that way from where you're standing, does it? very well.

Yowaka: should I get us some bokken?

(Garu simple shakes his head and reaches the sword on his back.)

Yowaka: so you wish for this to be with steel? very well. (pulls out his katana) let's see which is stronger, my way of the samurai, or your way of the ninja.

(Garu pulls out his sword and charges at Yowaka. they bot exchange and block slashes. Garu suddenly jumps back and starts throwing shiruken at Yowaka, but he uses his katana to deflect all of them and charges at Garu once he landed back on the ground. He slashes at Garu once only to have the attack quickly blocked. but Yowaka quickly pulls out his wakizashi and uses it to slash Garu. Garu jumps away from the attack only to notices a small hole opened from Yowaka's previous slash.)

Garu: you're better than I thought in only afew months.

Yowaka: I might say it's my new devotion to the samurai that might have fueled, for I vowed to myself I will live and die by the sword.

Garu: spoken like a true samurai...

(Garu puts his hands together in a certain fashion and several clones of him suddenly appear. Yowaka in response turns the opposite direction of where he was facing and raises his sword, looking at the reflection of the flat side of his katana, it in he sees only one Garu, whom yowaka realizes as the real one. Yowaka then directly charges at the real Garu. the clones attempt to attack him but he cuts them down as much as he can without looking at them, as that would distract him from getting to the real Garu. Yowaka only dodges pass the clones who were directly in his way. Once he reached the real Garu, he jumps and makes a downward slash at him. but Garu jumps away from the attack and makes his clones disappear.)

Garu: how'd you know I was the real one?

Yowaka: (holds out his katana and shows the flat side of it) it is said that a reflection reveals the true form of the supernatural, the fact I could only see one of you means your clones, for truth, don't exist. I kinda only slashed the clones that headed toward me for in case I was wrong.

Garu: oh, that's pretty clever of you. just one last question: what's your input on hara-kiri?

Yowaka: I know throughout Feudal Japan's history that samurai have disemboweled themselves when they're in any amount of shame. But anyone with sense would know to just bear the shame. I however, made the personal vow as a samurai to die only by honorable combat.

Garu: so, you'd kill yourself only to make sure nothing else kills you?

Yowaka: In a sense, if I find myself dying from anything else, or going to die by anything else, that's when I would result to Hara-Kiri.

Garu: that seems a little much...

Yowaka: maybe you're right, but that's my ambition to go by, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wish only to die fighting for those I wish to protect and by nothing else.

Garu: seems pretty noble. but enough talk.

Yowaka: I agree, let's finish this!

(Yowaka and Garu charge at each other. they clash blades. they keep exchanging and blocking slashs for a short moment before Garu kicks Yowaka's chin and then his belly, knocking him down. Garu then appears to be finishing the job by unleashing a downward slash at Yowaka, only to stop when the tip of his sword was just 2 inches away from Yowaka's chest.)

Garu: you lose! (puts his sword away and help Yowaka up.)

Yowaka: clearly despite defeating Muji, I still have much to learn before I can be a match for you.

Garu: you still did pretty good, considering your injuries and having practiced for only the few months since you came here.

(Yowaka and Garu bow to each other.)

Yowaka: (thinks to himself) and now the first step of my new journey: find my first paying job.


End file.
